


Four Different Snowflakes

by mistresscurvy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard finally get to catch up with their wives after a long day of playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Different Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brynnmck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/gifts).



> Written for the Twelve Days of Pornmas, Winter Solstice edition. I ended up with thirteen Pornmas prompts, so I decided to post the first one on the [winter solstice.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winter_solstice) On December 1st, brynnmck requested an OT4 ficlet and gave me the prompt "snowflakes". Five days later that became HILARIOUS. This is the result.

"--And James makes a badass fucking Yeti, let me tell you," Gerard finished, waving his arms around to emphasize the badassery of it all. He beamed at Lindsey and then at Frank and Jamia, hands on his hips, not at all self-conscious of the fact that he was half-dressed and looked pretty ridiculous, even for Gerard.

"He really fucking does," Frank agreed. Jamia snuffled against Frank's neck, his left hand low on her hip as she curled up against Frank's side, Lindsey's head resting on his other shoulder. It had been a long day for all four of them, Gerard and Frank performing at the Yo Gabba Gabba studio and Lindsey and Jamia wrangling Bandit and the twins. It wasn't uncommon for Gerard to do this, hold court and pace while he told the stories of the day, shedding a single article of clothing at a time while the three of them curled up in bed and waited for his energy to dissipate enough for him to join them. But they were all of them exhausted, and Frank wanted Gerard in bed now. "Gerard, get your socks off and get in here."

Gerard looked down at his feet. "Oh! Yeah, okay." He finished getting undressed, Frank dragging his fingers up and down the soft skin of Jamia's thigh and ass as he watched. It didn't take long before Gerard was tugging up the comforter at Lindsey's side, leaning over to kiss Frank on the cheek and brush over Jamia's shoulder with his hand before he settled next to his wife. "I'm here."

"You all talked out?" Lindsey asked, her voice pitched low.

"I don't know if that's exactly it," Gerard said, his tone one that Frank knew extremely well, and he stopped waiting for Gerard and decided that he could catch up. He ducked his head down and kissed Jamia softly once and then again, letting the sound of Gerard's continuing explanations of how the set and costumes had been in keeping with his sketches but were ever so slightly different that his vision wash over him. Jamia moved against him easily, comfortably, her body fitting into his hands like always, that ease just what he wanted. He cupped her breast through her threadbare tank top, something she'd owned since before they were married, almost as familiar as the sound she made into his mouth when he tugged gently on her nipple.

He rolled her over onto her back, still kissing her as he settled in between her legs, knees bracketing his hips. Her hands were already pushing down his briefs, and he wriggled a little to get them down below his knees. Distantly he registered that the sounds of Gerard talking had shifted into Lindsey and Gerard kissing, the sheets rustling and tugging as they arranged themselves on the other side of the bed. But most of his focus was right there on Jamia, the way she held his face as they kissed. He brushed his fingers along the inside of her thighs, just barely skimming the edges of her panties before sweeping up over her hips, digging his thumbs into her soft flesh.

Her hips started to hitch upwards, the fabric of her panties rubbing over his bare cock as her hands grew less gentle, scratching up into his hair and tugging. Laughing a little, he broke away from her mouth and bit down on her neck. "You want something?" he whispered into her ear.

She wrapped her legs around his thighs in response, pulling him down onto her. He loved that she was a match for him, loved that she could _show_ him what she wanted like that, and he pulled away from her a bit, getting up onto his knees with her legs still hooked around his. Running his hands slowly down her belly, he dragged his fingers under the top of her panties, holding them out a little before skimming them off her. She lifted her hips up as he leaned back so her legs would be out of his way when he tugged the panties off, and then she hooked her legs back around him.

Frank could see out of the corner of his eye that Gerard was already down between Lindsey's legs, his hips rocking against the bed as he ate her out. Suddenly feeling much more impatient than just a moment ago, he dragged his hand through Jamia's pubes to discover the slickness there, his fingers seeking out and finding her clit.

"Oh," she exhaled, tipping her head back as Frank stroked her gently before thrusting two fingers inside, just a taste of what was to come. He pulled his fingers out to make room for his cock, thumb pressing firmly against her clit as he buried himself within her.

He was too drained from the day to do much more than just rock into her, one hand lifting up on her ass as Jamia tilted her hips to meet him, and Frank leaned in to kiss her again, sharing it all with her. They built slowly together, her ankles linked behind his back squeezing him harder and harder as he thumbed over her clit. Frank dropped his head down onto her collarbone, the need to drive inside her overtaking his exhaustion, and his hips began snapping in faster. Jamia lifted her head up and bit down on his ear, sucking the lobe as she began to shudder through it, feet flexing and pointing as she came.

Frank waited until her legs relaxed against him before he pulled away a bit, getting up onto his knees and thrusting in hard as he brought his hand away from her clit and up to her breast again. She was so wet around him, the aftershocks of her orgasm pulling him in even more, that he came before he expected it, a wave of release and pleasure rushing through him.

He kissed her again and again, his face cupped in both her hands. Frank kept rocking his hips even as he started to soften inside her, loving the slightly-too-sensitive feel of her against his skin. He finally broke away when he felt a third hand brushing down his back, and he looked over to see Lindsey gazing at them both.

Frank leaned over to give her a kiss, smiling at her and then Gerard as he pulled back from Jamia. She swung her leg around him and he flopped down in between Jamia and Gerard, smacking Gerard's cheek a little with one hand.

"Your brain shut off yet?" he asked, smirking when Gerard nodded and then yawned, dragging a hand down his face. Frank stared up at the ceiling, lifting an arm up for Jamia to fit herself against him as his body thrummed, exhaustion and satisfaction somehow combining for a second wind. He turned his head back to Gerard. "Hey, so did you tell Bandit about the show when you put her to bed?" Frank asked, suddenly remembering. He had done his best to explain it to the twins, but he wasn't convinced they had seen the whole vision. Probably they had though; they were the smartest babies ever, he was pretty sure.

Gerard shook his head, shifting as he turned onto his side and Lindsey draped her arm around his belly, spooning up behind him. "No, I want it to be a surprise."

Lindsey squeezed his stomach and kissed him on the cheek. "As if you'll be able to keep quiet about it, babe."

Gerard smiled, lacing his fingers through hers. "I can wait."


End file.
